1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to locking lug tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved locking lug removal tool wherein the same is arranged for the removal of locking lugs relative to a vehicular wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art locking lug structure is exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,633 to Hayashi wherein a locking lug member is formed with a uniquely configured side wall construction to be received within a complementarily configured cavity of an associated removal tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,669 to Herrera sets forth a wheel lug nut cover utilizing a key lock to secure the nut cover thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,599 to Icard sets forth fixed lugs mounted to a first end of a tool to be received within recesses of a second tool to provide for extension of the tool structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved locking lug removal tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.